Heartbroken
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Shawn Michaels is injured because of Triple H, when he needs help from the youngest McMahon, Candice, will she be able to help him get even with Triple H?
1. Part 1

I sat at home in my wheelchair and looked around me, I realized that it would be a long time until I would return to the ring, and there was only one person who I could count on to be there for me and comfort me. I called up Candice and she had rushed over, she had told me before that she knew it was too dangerous for me to be in the ring again, because of my back. 

You see, Candice and I, we've been friends since we were kids, she and I even went out for a while, but that ended because of her father, Vince getting in the way, but we're still best friends, and whenever we need each other, we're there for one another, and she was there for me when I was being carried out of the arena in the stretcher, she was in the hospital by my side, after what Hunter had done to me. 

Candice knocked on the door and I quickly unlocked it, she opened the door, shut it behind her and gave me a hug, "Doing any better Shawn?" she asked me with a sweet smile, she always had a great smile. I nodded a bit, "Yea, could be better, but then again, things just got better now that your here" I gave her a warm smile and we went into the living room. 

"Shawn, after what HHH did to you, I am so close to wanting to go out on RAW and challenge him myself, I want to get my hands on him and just..." I took her by the hand, "Don't worry about it, whats going on with Hunter and I, that's between him and me, it has nothing to do with you" I reassured her. She looked off to the side, "Shawn, I wish there was something I could do to help you" her blue eyes light up and she sighed, "Candice, nothing could make me happier then for you to accompany me for a while" "How about when you start to get better then I can help you train so you can get back into that ring and end HHH's career for good" she smirked, I could see how her and her sister resemble each other now and then, they both smirk the same way and they both have that look in their eyes when they crave revenge, and I know Candice wants revenge on Hunter. She cared about me deeply, and I have never cared about anyone as much as her other then Hunter. 

"Candice, would you mind staying here for a while, you don't have to, but I could really use the company and like you said, I know this may sound pathetic, but when I am able to get out of this wheelchair I want you to help me, because your the only one I can trust" I smiled. She thought for a moment then spoke, "Alright Shawn, I'll stay with you until your all healed up and ready to go back" she stood up and then I watched as she headed for the door, "I just need to get a few things and then I'll be back" with that she left to go home and get her clothes, etc. And when she came back, she was prepared to help me through my rehabilitation.

*--------* 6 months later *--------*

I couldn't believe it had already been 6 months! Since Candice worked for her sister, Stephanie, she explained to Steph about how she wanted to help me through rehab, and Steph agreed reluctantly, since Candice was one of the top divas in her fed. Candice had done a lot for me the past 6 months, she had reminded me to take my pain pill/medication that would help me heal faster, she would even give me a massage now and then. Which I was very thankful for. I am finally able to walk now, even though it's difficult, and Candice has been helping with whatever she could do possible. 

Candice walked over to me, "Ok, time for our walking exercises." she smiled, I shook my head, "Not today." she gave me a look of concern, "are you alright?" she asked, "yea, I'm fine, I just don't feel like doing the exercises today" I said in an annoyed tone. "Shawn, you don't have to be all bitchy about it. God. I just wanted to help you" she said getting a little frustrated herself. "If you want to help me then go away" I said. She looked at me with a hurtful expression, "Fine!" she said then ran upstairs to her bedroom. "Candice!" I called out, "Candice, look, I'm sorry! I'm just not in a good mood today" I explained. I heard the shower running and thought maybe she hadn't heard me since she was getting ready for bed, it was around 9:30 on a Tuesday, but she usually doesn't go to sleep until 11. I tried to stand up but I felt a great deal of pain. 

I felt so bad for yelling at Candice, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I know how sensitive she is. I pretty much had to drag myself up the stairs until I had finally reached the door, I threw myself onto the chair and sat down for a moment feeling a sharp pain throughout my back. Candice walked out in a towel and she ran over to me, "Shawn! What the hell were you thinking? You weren't suppose to be going up the stairs for about 4 more months!" she shrieked. I looked up at her, "I had to apologize for earlier. I felt really bad about yelling at you, I know you were only trying to help, and I'm sorry." I said holding my back in pain. She helped me over to the bed and helped me lay down, she didn't even want to bother trying to help me down that stairs, knowing that I would just hurt myself. She walked over to her dresser and put on her night gown, I looked over at her not being able to help myself I looked her up and down a bit until she turned around, she walked over to me and sat by my side, "Shawn, you didn't have to drag yourself all the way up here just to apologize." she said in a calm tone. I pulled her down towards me until she was laying next to me, I stroked her cheek and smiled, "I never want to hurt you Candice" I whispered. 

I pulled her into a hug then as we were cheek to cheek she softly pulled away, I put one arm around her waist gently then kissed her intensely. As we broke the kiss she looked into my eyes, "Shawn, I thought you didn't..." I kissed her gently on the lips this time then looked into her eyes, "I have always had feelings for you Candice, I've been in love with you since I meet you!" I explained with a coy smile. "Shawn, we've known each other since the first grade!" she laughed. "yea, well, you were he only girl who I would ever chase around the playground" I laughed a little myself after tellin her that, she just smiled, "Shawn, your so amusing its ridiculous." she laughed. I playfully kissed her again, this time passionately, wanting to show her how much she means to me. She helped me take off my shirt and shorts, revealing my heart boxers and at first we playfully kissed, I would kiss everything on her- her nose, her lips, her neck, her shoulder blade, you name it, I kissed it. She was so giggly that it was just too adorable to miss. Her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders as I began to slip off her nightgown. After I threw it on the floor I scanned her body with my eyes and smirked. "What is it?" she asked in a soft tone, wondering if something was wrong with her, "Nothing, your just so perfect" I smiled, before kissing her once more. I pulled the sheet over us then took off my boxers, revealing my huge erection, then I slide with complete ease into her womanhood, making her moan with delight as I rocked back and forth gently, "Shawn......" she moaned gently, "I love you Candice..." I said, before kissing her soft lips. "I love you too" she replied with a hungry smile. I still felt a lot of pain in my back, but I was too wrapped up in the pleasure I was feeling right now to even think about my pain, everything seemed to be going right.

*-The Next Morning-*

When I woke up it was 7am, my back ached horribly, I looked over to the side of me and Candice wasn't there then I sat up and groaned in pain, I heard footsteps coming from downstairs, running up to where I am; Candice opened the door and rushed up to me with a glass of milk and my medication. I smiled and took the pill then drank it down with the orange juice. She sat next to me and looked out at the window, I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, I kissed her shoulder then let go of her for a minute, I reached into my dresser and pulled out the ring I have been wanting to give to her for a long time. She turned to me and saw the ring, I placed it on her finger and smiled, "Candice, will you marry me?" 

She paused for a moment and thought about it, then nodded, "yes, Shawn, I will marry you" a tear rolled down her cheek. I placed the ring all the way on her finger then we embraced, I pulled her on top of me and kissed her neck, biting it playfully and rubbing her hips gently. She helped me up and attempted to help me downstairs, onto my wheelchair then we went to my training room. The next 7 months were hard, but it got easier for me to walk, even run, and it's all because of Candice, if it weren't for her, I would be screwed, I wouldn't even be able to show my face at the WWE arena ever again. I still have about 3 more months before I'm able to wrestle again, but I've been training hard, and I'm able to uh, do stuff more often if ya know what I mean. Jr laughed a bit then smiled, "Well, I can't wait to see you back Shawn, and I hope that you and Candice are happy together." JR shook my hand, the interview was over, Candice stood up and shook his hand also and then she turned to me, "By the way Shawn, I'm pregnant." 


	2. Part 2

"your what?" I gasped, she looked at me with a look of concern, not knowing weather or not it was a good thing or a bad thing, but all I knew was that Candice and I were going to have a baby. I embraced her and rubbed her back as I did so, she laughed a little, "So I guess that's a good thing?" she smiled, returning the embrace. 

"Of course it is." I kissed her lips gently. "Shawn, I'm only 25, I don't know if I'm ready for this" she said being hurtfully honest, "Candice, I love you. Your the only woman for me" I whipped away her tear that rolled down her cheek and held her again, "I really want us to have this baby" I said before kissing her neck, "Shawn, how will I tell my father?" her eyes said it all, she knew that once her dad not only found out about our engagement but about the baby, that he would surely kill me. "Don't worry about your father, I'll handle it, next Monday, we're going to RAW to make our announcement" I beamed, it has been a long time since I had smiled like this, in fact, the last time I did, I had just won the World Title, but now I have the greatest prize of all.... and she's standing right before me. 

*~* RAW *~*

My music hit and I could hear the fans rise off their feet, I walked out at first, all by my lonesome and did my shimmy down to the ring, the fans all rose to their feet and cheered HBK over and over again. It was amazing. All the emotions that I had, the feelings that I held in for so long, are finally able to come out.

I grabbed a mike from the ring announcer then began to speak- "Ladies and Gents, It's been over a year since I've been in this very ring, and let me say this, its great to be back! (fans cheer) You see, I'm not going to stay out here all night and talk trash about Triple H when I have good news, and here it is, but first, let me introduce you to a special woman in my life, and that woman is- CANDICE MCMAHON!" (the fans cheered loudly as Candice walked down to the ring and stood next to me) "And Candice and I have a special announcement to make... (short pause) she and I are gettin' married!" the fans erupt with cheers and some men with boos because they hated seeing a hot woman get married, cause that way they then know that they don't stand a chance with her. "And that's not it..... we're havin a baby!" I smiled as I put my arm around Candice, she smirked then I handed her the mike, "That's right Shawn, and not my father, not my brother, and not even my sister could stop this!" Candice and I kissed in the ring for a while until HHHs music was heard all over the arena. 

Hunter walked halfway down the ramp laughing so hard his face was turning red, he held up the mike he had carried out with him, along with his huge ego, almost as big as his nose, and began to speak, "Shawn, did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that you and a McMahon, as in Candice McMahon are getting married? and not only that, but your having a baby? Shawn, after what I did to you, I thought you'd never be able to even work it right!" he laughed, Candice got really angry and took the mike once more, "Triple H, you think your so tough, that your so bad, why don't you face me tonight huh?!" Candice got overly excited at the thought, she wanted to hurt Triple H. And badly. 

Triple H just laughed, "Listen sweetheart, you don't want to play the game unless you can handle it, and if you own sister can't handle it, then you sure as hell can't!" Triple H smirked at her, looking her up and down for a moment, "But then again, you look very.. worthy.. maybe even (he walked up the stairs and into the ring) hot enough to play the game?" he smiled, Candice lunged at him to try and attack him and I held her back from strangling him, she had her father's temper for sure and when she gets angry, get the hell out of her way! Eric Bischoff's music played and he stood on the stage with his mike, "Candice McMahon, Shawn Michaels, you two want a piece of the RAW Champion? Fine. It will be a handicap match, Shawn and Candice vs. Triple H! now Candice, you forgot to mention, are you on... Smackdown now or RAW? Because if your not on RAW then I can't make the match.." Eric pretended to care. 

Candice glared, "Oh I'm on RAW alright!" The fans cheered loudly. "Alright Candice, but there is one stipulation, if you get pinned by Triple H then you have to strip down to your bra and panties and have a match against Stacy tonight in the first ever, Bra and Panties mud bath match and if you pin Triple H you get your shot at the Womens Title, and if Triple H pins Shawn, Shawn has to leave the WWE forever. But if he pins Triple H, he gets the RAW Championship" Eric laughed, "But you know what? you and Shawn, you two have been out here for a while, boring me for oh lets say....... 3 minutes?" Eric smiled, Jamal and Rosey got into the ring and smirked, Triple H leaned up against the turnbuckle and watched, I tried to protect Candice the best I could, I raised my fists, ready to fight and then Jeff Hardy ran down to the ring, he and I threw Jamal and Rosie out of the ring and then I turned to Candice, she and I left the ring hand in hand and went backstage to talk to Eric Bischoff. We walked in and I kept my arm around my beautiful soon-to-be-wife and eyed Eric Bischoff, "Eric when will Candice and I be facing Hunter?" I asked him. "Well Shawn, from what it looks like, you and your uh.. (he looked Candice up and down for a moment) lovely fiance will face Triple H in 2 weeks, by then you will be all healed up. And heck, why not have your wedding that night too?" he smiled. I turned to Candice and she nodded as to say, sure and I smiled, "alright Bischoff, but if you try another stunt like that again, I will kick your ass so badly that the beating that I will give Hunter wont' be compared to what I would do to you" with that I glared at him once more then Candice and I left. 

*~* 2 Weeks Later *~*

*~* RAW *~*

I looked at Candice, she was wearing her logo tshirt, Sweet as Candy, Candice McMahon. I remember how I helped her come up with that logo, I had called her Candy, short for Candice and ever since then I would say, "Sweet as Candy!" and we would joke around about that all the time. I just smiled while she was just strapping on her elbow pads then she looked up at me, "what is it?" she asked. "Nothing" I smiled, she just blushed a little, "What is it? is there something in my teeth?" she showed me her teeth, I put my arm around her and said, "This will be interesting, that's all. So are you ready?" I asked, she nodded, "I'm a McMahon, I was born ready" 

We walked out to the ring and waited for Hunter, he took his sweet time down to the ring, I attacked him from behind, and Candice cheered me on. *Later* Candice was nearly begging me to let her in, I was just too worried that with her being pregnant that the baby would get hurt. Triple H and I had been back and forth on getting the advantage on each other. Triple H pulled me into the corner where Candice was and proceeded to beat on me, she began to cry, then decided to take some action, she tagged me, causing herself to be tagged in, the ref held Triple H back as she helped me up, then she raised up her fists and began to throw punches at Triple H, he just laughed, that was until she socked him in the nose! He held his nose in pain and muttered, "you bitch!" 

Candice smirked, "Come on!" she taunted him. Triple H took a swing at her and she dodged it, the ref was still checking on me because of my bleeding, so Candice got the advantage and kicked Triple H in the balls over and over again, until the ref turned around, she slapped Triple H and then gave him the DDT. 

She laughed to herself and then kicked Triple H in the ribs over and over again causing him a world of pain. She turned to me to blow me a kiss, then Triple H jumped up, I yelled out, "Candice, look out!" but it was too late, Triple H kicked her in the stomach and gave her the pedigree, "CANDICE!" I screamed out. She was out, Triple H pinned her, I ran into the ring and grabbed him off of her, I checked on Candice and she laid there motionless. She was hurt badly, tears formed in my eyes, wondering if the baby was ok. I shielded her body with mine as Triple H got back up, "Your weak Shawn!" Hunter screamed out, I had to take Candice somewhere safe, I took her into my arms and ran backstage, put her on my couch in our locker room and then ran back out to the ring, I had to prove to Triple H that no one messes with Shawn Michaels or his girl.


	3. Part 3

I looked down on Candice as the doctor checked on her, he felt her lower stomach and then turned to me, "The baby is fine." he told me with a sincere manner, I let out a sigh of relief, "that son of a bitch is lucky that nothing happened to our baby" I walked over to Candice and held her in my arms, "Sweetie don't you ever do that again! I don't want you in that ring until we have our baby" I kissed her forehead and then her lips gently. "I love you Candice, and on RAW we will get married, and after we have our child, then you can face the Women's Champion then-" she cut me off, "Shawn, I have to wrestle Stacy in a mud bath bra and panties match according to Bischoff, unless I go back to smackdown, and I want to stay here, with you" she smiled putting her hand on mine. 

"I love you too Shawn, but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't wrestle, and when I face Stacy for the number one contendership for the Women's title, I will beat her sorry ass then go on to face Molly at No Way Out" I have to admit, this girl had a lot of confidence, I know that she didn't learn that from her father or brother, that's for sure. 

I sighed with a deep concern and then tried my best to smile, knowing that we could have lost our baby because of Hunter, I swear to god if I can't get him back then I won't go on, he has to pay for what he has done. 

I stormed into Triple H's locker room and screamed out, "Hunter! Hunter where are you!? Damnit show yourself you fucking coward!" My eyes filled with hate and anger I stood there in his empty locker room and then realizing he wasn't there I stormed out and then went back to Candice. 

"I can't find him" I said before hearing a knock on our locker room door, whoever it was invited themselves in then let out a pitiful laugh, "you know Candice, you still have that match tonight against Stacy in a bra and panties mud match, which I'm really looking forward to" Paul Heymen snickered. I sized him up as to intimidate him and then said, "If you even think about going anywhere near my fiance at any time then you will get an ass whooping, by me!" then Paul just laughed again, "Well, well Shawn, correct me if I'm wrong, but if she was the one who trained you, I have nothing to worry about!" I raised my fist as to hit him but then Candice held me back, "Shawn, he's not worth your time" she said in a sweet tone, "Don't worry about that sleazebag" she put one around my waist and I put mine around her with ease, "Get out Paul" was all I could say, Paul looked Candice up and down then said, "I'll uh, see ya later Candy" then he winked at her and left before I could grab him. 

Candice stood up and said, "Well I'd better get ready" she smirked, I eyed her for a minute, "your probably right" and with that she took off her shirt and skirt which revealed her black lace thong and matching bra, I licked my top lip then looked her up and down, and without saying a word I pulled her to me, "Shawn, I don't think I need a warm up" she smirked, "Oh, I think you do" I returned the smile then dipped her and kissed her passionately. I made sure the door was locked, so we wouldn't be interrupted....... 

*~* Later *~*

Candice's music hit as she walked down to the mud bath and tested it at first, then took off her robe revealing her sexy toned body, then Stacy walked out, took her robe off and revealed her anorexic looking bod, which made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't wait till after the match, when Candice would be covered in mud and I'd have to uh, clean her off. (smiles) Candice slapped Stacy then they got into a cat fight at first, Stacy speared Candice which caused them both to fall into the mud, Candice toppled Stacy and then slapped her over and over again, then gave her a standing huricanranna, then a DDT, and pinned her, 1-2-3! Candice's music hit then she walked backstage where I was and I gave her congrats kiss, even though she was all muddy. 

"You should go take a shower" I said with a curious smirk, she smiled back, "Well, I think I might have to...." she rang out her hair for a second then we walked back to the locker room and she ran the water, once she got in then I took my clothes off and snuck in there with her, I ran my hands down her curves and took a sponge then began to help her clean up from all that mud, finally when she was clean I kissed her aggressively and then pinned her up against the wall. I moaned as I pressed my pelvis up into her body and rocked back and forth, wanting to please her, she moaned softly, "Shawn....." she gasped, "Oh my god......" she wrapped her arms around my neck and enjoyed every second of it until she and I both had an orgasm. Then we turned on the cold water and we cooled off while I still kept my arms from behind her around her waist, I would never let her go, not even if she wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to it. 

*~* Smackdown *~*

Candice and I walked into the arena with my arm around her, she knew she was going to get a lot of heat from Stephanie, but she had to explain, she had no choice. Once we walked into her office Stephanie stood up and looked at us both with a disgusted look, "What the *hell* are you two doing here?" she raised her voice in an almost annoyed tone, I smiled, "Stephanie, Candice and I have something we need to tell you" "Oh really? and what could that be?" Stephanie said in a sarcastic tone, growing impatient from my point of view. Candice stepped forward and smiled a little, "Well, I'm pregnant, with Shawn's baby.... and.." but before Stephanie would let her sister finish she screamed at her, "WHAT THE HELL? Candice! Your younger then I am and your sleeping with Shawn Michaels!?" Stephanie threw her arms up in the air then threw em back down as to say, what next. "Well, if you would have let me finish I was about to tell you that Shawn and I are also getting married this monday and I wanted you to be the maid of honor, but if you don't want to, I understand" she said in a low tone, I walked over to her and put my arm around her, held her close then kissed her on the cheek. Stephanie sighed, "I'm sorry I overreacted, and I would love to be your maid of honor" Stephanie and Candice embraced for a while then Stephanie shook my hand, "Shawn, I know that you and Candice will be great together, and if you ever change your mind and want to go to Smackdown, I will sign you with no questions asked" With that I smiled then linked my hand with Candice's and we left, we had to make plans for our wedding on Monday Night.


	4. Part 4

center*~* =-!-= The Wedding =-!-= *~*/center

I was in my locker room adjusting my tie when I heard a knock at the door, I opened the door and to my surprise it was Hunter. "Shawn look, I know you and I aren't on great terms, but I know for a fact you don't have a best man, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I do want to say this...." Triple H got in my face then smirked as he took my hand in his, "Congratulations man." I didn't even crack a smile, I just gripped his hand with a tight grasp then said, "Thanks, Hunter" "So how about it Shawn, can I be your best man at your wedding?" he asked with a sincere look in his eyes, "No Hunter, I can't trust you ever again after what you did to me, now get out" I demanded, Triple H just grinned and laughed to himself then left, finally it was the big moment, next thing I knew I was at the alter waiting for my bride-to-be. 

Here comes the bride played and I smiled as Candice walked down the ramp in her beautiful wedding dress, w/her arm linked w/her father's, he was giving away his baby girl and he knew he had no say in it this time. 

Candice was finally looking into my eyes and everything felt so right, I knew that sooner or later it would all lead up to this. 

The preacher asked us to recite our vows, I began almost imeadiately, "Candice, after all the years I've known and loved you, you always have and always will have a place in my heart, I have gone through one nighter's to bartenders and you have always been there to help me back to the hotel room. ( I laughed a little ) Candice, I will love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as there is a single breath in my body." I finished with a smile and Candice had a few tears in her eyes, she smiled and then whispered, "I love you" and I so badly wanted to just kiss her right then and there. 

Finally it was Candice's turn, "Shawn, I have loved you since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you, I have never once regretted knowing you, or loving you, and never once had I ever questioned your loyalty to me as a friend, I love you Shawn, and there isn't a single thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you" With that we placed the ring on each other's fingers and smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" the preacher married us, "You may now kiss the bride" I lifted her vail and gave her a soft, loving kiss then I picked her up and carried her out to our limo where it had ' Just married' written on the back. We drove home to start off our new life together and Shawn and Candice Michaels. 


End file.
